Villains Tonight!
by Jafar2000
Summary: Tras sufrir una última y definitiva derrota contra Elsa, la reina de hielo, Hans va a parar al "Caldero", la dimensión donde se encierra a los villanos más malvados del mundo, y donde se ven obligados a convivir por toda la eternidad. Pero la llegada del joven príncipe revolucionará las cosas totalmente.
1. I

**Muy bien, empecemos. El relato comienza en el reino de Arendelle, donde el malvado príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur ha regresado en busca de su venganza contra la princesa Anna y la reina Elsa.**

* * *

-Basta ya Hans-dijo Anna, furiosa-nunca te saldrás con la tuya.

-Vamos Anna, ya hemos tenido antes esta conversación ¿verdad?-se burló el pelirrojo-Creíais que me habías vencido, y que devolviéndome a las Islas del Sur, os librarías de mí. ¡Qué ingenuas! Debisteis haberme matado cuando tuvisteis ocasión.

-Suéltame antes de que te arrepientas-le espetó Anna, mirándole con un profundo desprecio-en serio.

-Nah, no creo que lo haga, la verdad-se burló Hans, jugueteando con su espada.

Había atado a Anna y a Olaf con unas gruesas cadenas, y los había atado cerca del lago. Se encontraban en una cueva subterránea, hecha de hielo, llena de afiladas y peligrosas estalactitas y de muy difícil acceso. Aún así, Hans estaba seguro de que ella les encontraría.

-Elsa ya no tardará en venir-dijo Anna, con dureza-y entonces tendrás tu merecido.

-Oh, claro que lo tendré-Hans se volvió hacia la chica con un brillo asesino en los ojos-mi venganza por hacerme perder mi trono. Ya nunca seré soberano de Arendelle, pero al menos Elsa tampoco. Y eso me valdrá. En cuanto llegue para rescatarte, será su final. Si es que te quiere lo suficiente como para venir…

Anna no se dejó afectar por aquel comentario. Muy nerviosa, trataba de encontrar la forma de soltarse de aquellas cadenas, pero eran muy rígidas y de un metal irrompible.

-Creo que subestimas a mi hermana-dijo Anna, tratando de zafarse de las cadenas.

-Sí, Elsa es una chica muy guay-añadió Olaf, tratando de sonar desafiante-ups, se me ha caído la zanahoria.

-Ya veremos quién es el subestimado-se burló nuevamente Hans. Su semblante cambió de repente-creo que oigo algo.

El malvado joven se adentró por uno de los pasadizos de la caverna, y se ocultó esperando a su víctima, la reina Elsa, que efectivamente, había entrado en la gélida cueva buscando a su hermana.

Pero Elsa no venía sola.

-Kristoff, si no están aquí creo que no podré soportarlo-dijo la gélida reina, muy afectada-si ese gusano le ha hecho daño a Anna… no podré perdonármelo jamás.

-Y yo no podré perdonárselo jamás a él-dijo Kristoff, ceñudo-no te preocupes. Sven les ha rastreado. Y su olfato nunca falla.

-Es todo culpa mía-se culpó Elsa, con su dramatismo habitual.

-Claro que no, Elsa-trató de consolarla Kristoff-es ese Hans el que…

Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Anna estaba allí atada, al lado del lago helado, junto a Olaf.

-¡Anna!-exclamó Kristoff, entusiasmado.

-¡Elsa!-exclamó Olaf, dando un brinco.

-¡Anna!-dijo también Elsa, muy contenta.

-¡ELSA NO!-gritó Anna, asustada-¡ES UNA TRAMPA…!

Pero en ese instante Hans apareció detrás de ellos y hundió su espada en el costado de Kristoff, haciéndole dar un alarido de dolor.

-Sí, lo sé, soy horrible-comentó el chico, con sorna-pero que le vamos a hacer. Uno no puede cambiar.

-¡Elsa, corre!-suplicó Anna, pero su hermana mayor se había quedado paralizada, mirando con odio a Hans.

-Tú-dijo, furiosa-no volverás a amenazar a mi hermana… nunca.

-No, claro que no. Ni a ti tampoco. Esto acaba ahora-respondió Hans, alzando de nuevo su espada y abalanzándose hacia Elsa.

Pero por supuesto, golpear a la reina del hielo, una de las criaturas más poderosas de este mundo, no era algo tan sencillo. Elsa dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, haciendo que Hans saliera volando por los aires, agitado por una ráfaga de viento helado.

-Ugh-gimió el malvado, al caer contra el frío suelo-maldita…

-¿Queréis más, príncipe?-preguntó Elsa, desafiante-dudo que vaya a ser tan comprensiva con vos esta vez.

-Pruébeme-contestó él, acercándose a los encadenados Olaf y Anna. Antes de que Elsa pudiera reaccionar, les empujó con violencia, haciéndoles caer al lago.

-¡NOOOOOO!-chilló Elsa, al ver como su querida hermana se sumergía en las gélidas aguas, mirándola aterrorizada.

-¡Muy tarde, Elsa!-gritó Hans, abalanzándose sobre ella de nuevo. Esta vez Elsa no pudo evitar que lanzase un golpe con su espada, pero logró esquivar la afilada hoja evitando que la partiese el cuello.

La joven dio una grácil voltereta lateral, y le propinó una fuerte patada a Hans en el rostro, tirándole al suelo.

-¿C-cómo…?-se sorprendió él, ante la destreza de la joven.

-Defensa personal-dijo Elsa, con satisfacción-Desahoga muchísimo.

Se giró para ir hacia el lago, pues cada segundo era vital para salvar a Anna, pero Hans saltó sobre ella traicioneramente y la agarró del cuello. Forcejeando, los dos rodaron por el suelo helado, cayendo por un empinado precipicio cerca.

Entretanto, el malherido Kristoff se había incorporado, y al ver a su novia y a Olaf en peligro, no vaciló en lanzarse al agua para salvarlos.

La herida hecha por la espada de Hans sangraba mucho, y Kristoff se sentía muy débil, pero aún así el chico sacó fuerzas de su flaqueza para agarrar a los dos encadenados, que ya estaban en el fondo del lago, y subirles hasta la superficie.

-¡Kristoff!-exclamó Anna, mientras boqueaba llenándose de oxígeno de nuevo-¿Dónde está Elsa?

-Ahora vamos-la tranquilizó él, arrastrándoles hacia la orilla.

Elsa buscaba a Hans por los pasadizos de la gruta, pero el villano se había escondido.

-No juegues conmigo, no te va a salir bien-dijo ella, haciendo que empezasen a surgir alargados témpanos de hielo del techo y el suelo-si me enfadas te acabaré haciendo daño de verdad.

Elsa avanzó un poco más, pero de repente se detuvo. En el reflejo de una de las paredes de hielo podía ver claramente a la figura de Hans acercándose por detrás para acuchillarla. Actuando con una rapidez extrema, se giró y lanzó una avalancha de nieve contra su enemigo.

Pero se había equivocado. Hans la había engañado con aquel reflejo. No estaba detrás de ella. Y antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, el chico salió de su escondite en otra pared y la hizo caer al suelo dándole un fuerte tajo con su espada.

-Aaaaagh-gimió Elsa, notando como la sangre brotaba de su vientre por el corte.

-¡Ya eres mía!-exclamó Hans, extasiado- va ser una pena matarte tan rápido. Podríamos… haber disfrutado un poco más.

Aquel grosero comentario hizo que la dolorida Elsa reaccionase: giró en el suelo enroscando a Hans con sus piernas y haciéndole caer, y después, lanzó otra borrasca de nieve contra él, zarandeándole y golpeándole contra todas las paredes.

-Eres un desgraciado-dijo Elsa, observándole con odio.

-M… maldita-exclamó el chico, muerto de frío mientras la nieve lo arrastraba por todas partes.

-¡Elsa para!-dijo Anna, impidiendo que su hermana siguiera torturando a Hans-¡No seas como él!

-Vete Anna. Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez. No sé por qué no lo hice antes-dijo Elsa, haciendo aparecer en su mano una afilada daga de hielo.

-¡No, Elsa, no lo hagas! ¡No seas como él, por favor!-insistió Anna, acercándose a su hermana y frenándola.

Elsa reflexionó unos instantes. Su vestido azul y blanco se había teñido por el rojo de su sangre.

-Está bien-accedió finalmente, dejando caer a Hans al suelo.

El chico no se lo pensó dos veces; al verse libre del embrujo de Elsa, volvió a saltar hacia ella espada en mano. No le derrotarían, no aquella vez.

Pero cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia, Sven el reno apareció de la nada, y dándole una fuerte embestida le tiró al suelo, desarmándole. Elsa cogió la espada de Hans y la lanzó lejos de él, con asco.

Tumbado sobre la fría superficie, Hans vio como todos le observaban con desprecio: Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf y sobretodo Elsa.

-N… no me mataréis… ¿verdad?-preguntó Hans, ahora asustado-tú lo has dicho Elsa, no eres como yo.

-No, desde luego que no-respondió ella, lanzándole una última y durísima mirada. Después, lanzó su puñal de hielo al suelo y se volvió, para marcharse.

No debería haberlo hecho. Ninguno de los dos deberían haber hecho lo que hicieron. Al tirar el puñal tan cerca de él, Elsa dio a Hans su última oportunidad sin quererlo, y al ver el arma, el chico tuvo que elegir entre rendirse o jugar su última carta.

Y se arriesgó: Hans dio un ágil saltó, agarró el puñal de hielo y corrió hacia Elsa, levantándolo como un psicópata homicida.

-¡ELSA CUÍDADO!-chilló Anna, aterrada.

Pero ella ya lo había imaginado. Dándose la vuelta, creó una fuerte ventisca que hizo que Hans saliera disparado de nuevo y se estampase contra la pared.

-Que predecible eres-se burló la joven.

Pero había algo que ella no había planeado: los enormes témpanos de hielo y las estalactitas del techo no soportaban más impactos, y antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, se desprendieron y cayeron a toda velocidad, con sus relucientes puntas de hielo afiladas como cuchillos.

Hans solo tuvo unos segundos para verlas caer encima suyo y saber lo que iba a pasarle.

Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de Elsa y Anna, aterrorizadas ante lo que sucedía.

Instantes después, los témpanos le atravesaron los hombros, el pecho y la cabeza.

* * *

Tardó mucho en volver a abrir los ojos. Y cuando lo hizo no se lo podía creer. ¿Estaba vivo? ¡Estaba vivo! Había sobrevivido incluso a aquello, desde luego sí que era un tipo con suerte.

Pero al darse cuenta de donde estaba, su idiota sonrisa de satisfacción desapareció al momento.

Parecía un lugar amplio, muy amplio. Incluso infinito. Pero todo era negro. No había cielo, ni tierra, ni árboles ni plantas ni estrellas ni nada. Nada de nada.

Y entonces lo entendió: _no estaba vivo_. Había muerto, y de una forma horrible. Aunque la manera de morir era lo de menos. El caso es que ya no estaba en el mundo. Ni lo estaría nunca más.

Hans se había quedado paralizado, y estuvo asimilando su situación durante un largo rato. Respiró hondo varias veces, y echó un vistazo al eterno espacio negro que lo rodeaba por todas partes. Y se puso a correr. Corrió y gritó por todas partes, sin poder soportarlo. Quería escapar, irse muy lejos de allí. Pero en el fondo, sabía que no podía. ¡Estaba muerto! ¡MUERTO! Ni siquiera tenía veinticinco años.

-¡No! ¡NOOOOOO!-gritó Hans, aterrorizado, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta el eco de su voz. Era espantoso-¡BASTA, NO! ¡ES UN SUEÑO! ¡TODO ES UN SUEÑO! ¡QUIERO VOLVERRR!

Nadie respondió. Hans empezó a dar golpes y patadas, pero no sirvió de nada. Nada serviría de nada. Por su mente pasó una terrible idea ¿iba a quedarse allí… por toda la eternidad? No podía ser. Simplemente era imposible.

Si era cierto que estaba muerto, por otra parte, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no le esperaría el Paraíso: sus acciones en vida habían sido cobardes, crueles y monstruosas. Él lo sabía, pero nunca le había importado… hasta entonces.

Hans se tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, cosa que no hacía desde hacía años. No podía estar ocurriendo… aquello era imposible. Debía serlo.

Entonces, una voz distinta a la suya le sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Parece que esta vez nos ha caído un niñato llorón. No veía nada tan patético desde que llegó Edgar-dijo. Sonaba ronca y amenazadora.

-Uy, es muy mono. Me preguntó que habrás hecho, pillín-dijo otra voz, burlona y muy aguda.

Hans alzó la vista, sin poder creerlo.

Ante él, había un capitán pirata como los de los viejos tiempos, con un sombrero emplumado de color rojo, y un afilado garfio en lugar de su mano izquierda, y una mujer vieja y de aspecto estrafalario, con un lustroso abrigo de piel y el pelo teñido de negro y blanco.

-¿Q…quiénes sois?-preguntó Hans, asustado.

-¿No lo adivinas?-rió el del garfio-somos villanos… como tú. Ven, y nos contarás tu historia.

El pirata ofreció su mano buena a Hans para levantarse, y sin pensarlo mucho más, el pelirrojo siguió a aquellos dos sujetos, avanzando por la negra oscuridad.

-Ante todo, debo darte la bienvenida al Caldero-añadió Garfio, y Hans arqueó una ceja, sin comprender.

* * *

 **Fin del primer episodio. ¡Si os gustó comentad! Ya lo continuaré...**


	2. II

**Tras morir enfrentándose a Elsa y Anna, Hans acaba en un lugar inmenso y oscuro, donde se encuentra con dos extraños personajes, más afines a él de lo que piensa.**

 **-marina korsakov: me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado la primera parte. Me has animado a continuarla, pues la tenía un poco olvidada.**

* * *

-Tenía otro concepto del infierno, la verdad-comentó Hans.

-Esto no es el infierno, chico. De hecho, el infierno es del sitio del que acabas de llegar-respondió Garfio mientras sacaba un cigarro de su abrigo rojo-¿Tienes fuego?-le preguntó a Cruella, que sacó un mechero y se lo encendió.

-Me habéis dicho que este es un lugar de castigo, ¿no? ¿Estoy condenado a estar aquí… para siempre?-preguntó Hans, impaciente.

Llevaba ya mucho rato siguiéndolos por aquel espacio vacío y totalmente negro, y empezaba a estar cansado. Aquellos dos personajes sacados de otra época eran muy extraños, y como el príncipe había comprobado, nada recomendables: si Hans se consideraba a sí mismo mezquino, ambicioso y cruel, ellos dos lo superaban.

Garfio era, o mejor dicho había sido, el capitán de una fragata de piratas y asesinos muy temidos, conocida como el " _Jolly Roger_ ". Con una garra de metal en lugar de su mano izquierda, y un carácter suspicaz y tramposo, decía haber reunido un gran tesoro que ocultaba en una isla con forma de calavera, y haber matado a algunos de los piratas más peligrosos del mar.

La mujer, Cruella, era vanidosa y exagerada, y le encantaba hablar y hablar solo sobre ella. Llevaba un enorme abrigo de piel y parecía considerarse a sí misma una especie de diosa de la moda. Según contaba, había sido rica, muy rica, y había tenido todo lo que había querido. A Hans le parecía caprichosa e increíblemente egoísta, además de darle bastante miedo por su aspecto pintoresco. Aunque Garfio era un feroz pirata, parecía respetarla mucho.

-El Caldero es una dimensión especial, creada en el albor de los tiempos, reservada para los malos más malos de este mundo. Las almas más negras que nunca podrían cambiar, son enviadas aquí, donde ya no podrán hacer daño a inocentes-explicó Garfio, mientras soltaba una gran bocanada de humo.

-Aquí no hay tiempo ni espacio. Solo nosotros.-siguió Cruella, que se acercó a Hans y le agarró del brazo, exhibiendo una horrenda sonrisa.

-Pero… pero entonces… ¿qué hacemos aquí? Es decir… ¿cómo se supone que vivís? No hay nada que hacer-Hans estaba bastante asustado. Quedarse en aquel espacio en blanco rodeado de un montón de gentuza y sin nada más no era un buen plan-¿no hay modo de escapar de aquí? ¡Debe haberlo!

-Idiota-El pirata le golpeó con su garfio en la cabeza-¡Si hubiera un modo, no estaría yo aquí! ¿Crees que seguiríamos aquí?

-Además, si tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo Cruella-no es que el Caldero esté totalmente vacío.

-Pero se supone que no hay nada-recordó Hans.

-Eso se supone. Pero lo hay. Afortunadamente algunos de los que acabaron aquí tienen el poder suficiente como para alterar el entorno, lo que significa que pueden hacer aparecer cosas. Y así, en medio de la nada de este maldito lugar se alza Vilania-explicó Garfio.

-¿Vi… Vilania?-repitió Hans, atónito.

-¡La ciudad del mal!-saltó Garfio, impaciente-¡Allí es donde residimos la mayoría de nosotros!

-Y si quieres llevar una existencia tranquila en este mundo, tendrás que adaptarte a las normas de Vilania-añadió Cruella, que también había encendido un cigarro-y ser útil para los demás.

Hans asimiló toda aquella información lentamente. Las cosas no eran tan malas como había creído en un principio: había una ciudad, un reino lleno de malvados tan despreciables como él mismo, pero eso ya era un buen comienzo; si no podía volver al mundo real y vengarse de Elsa y Anna, al menos quizás podría empezar una nueva vida en Vilania… y con el tiempo quizás podría ser su soberano. No era un mal plan, aunque algo le decía que no lo tendría fácil.

Qué demonios, él amaba los retos.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo Cruella, señalando a lo lejos.

Hans alzó la vista, y observó un lugar como ningún otro había visto en su vida: una gran ciudad llena de enormes edificios y carteles aparecía en medio de la oscuridad, y de ella salía un gran bullicio, pese a que aún él estaba lejos de allí. Hans se dio cuenta de que todos los edificios eran negros y de aspecto gótico y siniestro, y al fondo pudo divisar también un enorme castillo que reinaba amenazador sobre todos.

-En el castillo vive quién Vilania gobierna-le dijo Garfio, mientras llegaban a las puertas de la ciudad-procura caerle bien, y tu existencia aquí será grata.

-Dudo que le caigas bien-comentó Cruella, riendo con sorna.

Los tres se acercaron a la verja de entrada, y de repente, una voz horrenda resonó por todas partes.

-¿Qué hay peor que hacer el mal?-preguntó la ronca voz, haciendo que Hans se estremeciera.

-Perder la oportunidad de hacerlo-respondió Garfio, y la puerta se abrió-¡Andando!

Entraron, y Hans escuchó con intranquilidad como la verja se cerraba detrás de él…

Vilania le esperaba.

* * *

 **Más corto que el anterior, pero que no os decepcione. La historia irá evolucionando, y a veces pueden ser muy largos, y otras más cortos.**


End file.
